


Texting

by Nova_Thunder



Series: 5sos and 1D texting [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drunk Texting, Luke and Niall fall asleep, M/M, Relationship(s), Swearing, Texting, long day of work, louis drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Thunder/pseuds/Nova_Thunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction and 5 Seconds of Summer are texting each other. </p><p>(This is old. Well for me at least. I'll be trying to update at least everyday and if I can't I'll try to update at least once a weeks. I hope you guys like.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texting

**Author's Note:**

> Louis drunk texting the guys in 5sos and 1D. Luke and Niall fall asleep texting.
> 
> Mikey: Louis go back to sleep  
> Haz: for once I agree was Michael, babe  
> Mikey: Yay!!! :D  
> Haz: don't get use to it

Lou: Ey Geys

Haz: Lou where r u?

Lou: smewere

Li: Lu are you drunk?

Lou: MyB

Ash: I thought u guys were going to take a nap

Zee: I thought we were to by Louis want to go out but we said no so he went out

Ni: and he said he would be back @ 7 but three hours later we heRE LOOKING FOR HIM WHEN WE CAN BE ASLEEP

Mikey: Jeez Ni no need for text yelling

Ni: SHUT THE FUCK UP LION BOY

Cal: THERE IS NO NEED FOR YOU TO SWEAR

Ni: YOU CAN SHUT THE FUCK UP TOO ASIAN

Cal: I'M NOT ASIAN

Li: Calum just leave him alone. He's tired and he doesn't mean it.

Cal: Ok

Lukey: EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!

Lou: vow you gas

Haz: Lou where r u?

Lou: At the d....

Ash: y was there a thump?

Zee: Lou was @ the door n he pass out n fall to the ground

Ni: CAN EVERYONE SHUT U.....

Cal: What?

Li: I think he fall asleep

Li: he did

Cal: so Lou and Ni r both sleeping

Zee: Ni needs to sleep. He has been working more then us.

Mikey: y?

Li: The fucking record manger think he can't sing

Ash: Really? 

Zee: Yep but he is the best singer out of the five of us

Haz: Hey what about me

Li: Sorry babe but Zayn is right

Haz: I'm going to bad

Mikey: What?

Haz: I mean bed

Lou: I'mmmm UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPP

Mikey: Louis go back to sleep

Haz: for once I agree was Michael babe

Mikey: Yay!!! :D

Haz: don't get use to it

Mikey: Boo

Li: I'm going to bed

Zee: so am I

Haz: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Ash: Goodnight

Cal: Night


End file.
